


Unmasked

by The_Lady_Crane



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Crack Relationships, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Interspecies Romance, Love Poems, M/M, Male Slash, Pining, Poetry, Romance, Short & Sweet, Shounen-ai, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_Crane/pseuds/The_Lady_Crane
Summary: Meta Knight's feelings for Marth, put into poetry.





	Unmasked

**Author's Note:**

> My husband wrote this a long time ago, and I still love it. I posted it to FanFiction, but I've decided to post it here, too, with my hubby's permission. I've kept all grammar mistakes (sorry for saying that, honey!) so it'll read just the way he wrote it. It still makes me blush, because this was the first time he showed any interest in my crazy little fanfiction hobby (and because it reminds me of the poems he wrote to me when we were still in high school). 
> 
> Back then, we were really into Brawl. He mained Meta Knight, and my main was Marth. He wrote this from MK's perspective, because he identifies more with him than with Marth. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!

Different, though we may be,

Our worlds, our universes, different in name.

Though I do wish for one similarity:

For each other, one day, we’ll feel the same

My thoughts of him are subtle, yes;

I’ve no wish to insult or offend.

My visions, they bring me happiness,

My feeling of joy, there is no end.

I love the way he moves, he talks;

There’s nothing about him I dislike.

The way he fights, he looks, he walks,

His foreign language I even like.

His beauty, it can never be bought;

His gracefulness, its so very clear.

So easy it is to express such thoughts

When the one that inspires them isn’t near!

Though I tire of it being merely a fantasy,

Like a goal I’ll never obtain.

Soon it will be our reality,

If not, I’m afraid I will go insane.

Soon he will know about his grace,

He’s a masterpiece, a work of art.

I may always hide my face,

But no longer will I hide my heart.


End file.
